Legacy Of The Crow
by Kiva
Summary: Someone is killing Legacy members.Who?And what is the connection to a dead man?Unfinished.


This is a crossover between Poltergeist The Legacy,and The Crow:Stairway To Heaven.  
Disclaimers:They aren't mine,so don't sue me,please.This is a dual effort between my sister and I.This is only the first part.I will post the rest eventually,when it is done.This is to see how people recieve the story.It's possible that the story may be tweaked,so remember.This ISN'T the final product.  
The premise of the two shows.  
Poltergeist The Legacy is a show about an orginazation known as The Legacy.They have been around for centuries,investigating paranormal incidents,and helping where they can,under the guise of The Luna Foundation.The series focuses on the San Fransisco house.  
  
The Crow;stairway To Heaven.This series follows on from the movie.A man murdered with his girlfriend,comes back from the dead.Known as the Crow,and aided by Detective Albrect,he tries to right wrongs wherever he sees them.His ultimate goal is always the same--To be reunited with Shelly in The Land Of The Dead.He has a gift,similar to the Sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Set in the first half of The crow;STH season 1.  
And Poltergeist;TL season 4.After David Royce has been introduced,and The episode 'Body And Soul'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd like to thank my inspiration's for writing fic.All the writers out there who write fic,and inspired me to.I aim to be as good as them,one day.  
Kiva  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE R&R.:)  
  
Eric sat staring out of the loft window.From his vantage point of the top floor of a large building,he could see the citizens of Port Columbia going about their business.He only had a short time before Albrect came to collect him for tonight's 'mission'.He would have preffered to go alone on his bike,but he had sworn he wouldn't do that.There was still a lot they were unsure of,so Darryl had suggested they stick together.Eric wasn't worried about himself,but Darryl was completly mortal.He couldn't take the risk someone might try to hurt Darryl,when he most likely would be safe if he didn't know Eric.Tonight's mission was hopefully going to be as brief as possible.Someone or something had been killing people.The only connection they had to these people was the fact that they all worked for the Luna Foundation.A philanthropic orginization,who were known around the world.If it was a grudge,that was an open an shut case.But when Albrect had asked Eric to examine a ring that belonged to the last victim,he had seen the man responsible.And it was clear that the man hadn't finished.Tonight,they were going to a house not too far away.An informant of Albrect's had said that the guy they were looking for may be there.So they were going to check it out.  
"Hey Draven",came a voice from behind him.He turned to see that Darryl had let himself in,uninvited.It was not the first time though,so it didn't really bother him.  
"You ready to go?".He seemed eager.  
"Yeah I'm ready.What's got you so excited?"  
Eric looked at Albrect,not really sure he'd get an answer.  
"Nothing",Darryl replied.  
Albrect noticed Draven giving him one of those 'Draven' looks,and decided to elaborate.  
"This case we're working on?Well there's a branch of the Luna foundation in San Fransisco."  
He looked at Draven like that should explain everything.It didn't,so Draven gave him another of those looks,and Darryl sighed.  
"An old friend of mine works in San Fransisco.His name is David Royce.The first body turned up in San Fransisco,so we're going to be working the case together kind of.He'll work his end in San Fransisco,and I'll work my angle here.Then we can,compare notes,you might say."  
He looked happy at the idea,but Draven had suddenly got a bad feeling.Filing it away for later he asked,"Why didn't you tell me there was a body in San Fransisco?It's a pretty relavant piece of information."  
Draven didn't sound happy at the idea.  
Albrect rolled his eyes."I didn't hold back the information,Draven.This Luna Foundation did.They are made of some serious money,and they covered it up.But word got to a paper,so we got wind of it.Apparently,they weren't too happy.But my friend,David?He says he's hooked up with these guys,and that they're on the level."  
Once again,he jestured to the door.Eric stood there,about to say something,but apparently thought better of it.He looked at the crow that had flown in and perched on the broken window while they were talking.It looked back,and seemed to get the message.With a caw,it flew off through the window.Eric walked to the door,while putting on his leather jacket.Albrect was staring after the bird.It still fascinated him to watch how they seemed to comunicate with each other.It freaked him out a bit,too.He turned,and followed Draven out of the door.  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
San Fransisco Legacy House  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The conferance table in the library was covered in pieces of paper.There were police reports,newspaper articles and other things.Derek Rayne sat at the head of the table,with his fingers steepled beneath his chin.He looked deep in thought.And he was.The last few weeks had been very disturbing.Someone was killing Legacy members.People who fought for the good of man kind were being slaughtered.And there was nothing Derek could do about it.They had started investigating of course,but they were getting no where.Every house in the country was on alert,but still people were dying.The call was going world wide,but it would probably do no good.Whoever was killing the Legacy members,obviously knew a lot about the Legacy.Possibably a member,or former member.And that,was what Derek found most disturbing.Just then,Nick entered the library.He held another stack of papers in his hand.He looked as tired as everyone else.Everyone was working twice as hard as usual.Nick may have been a Navy SEAL,but there was only so far his training could take him.He stopped just inside the room,not knowing if he should disturb Derek.  
This whole thing was difficult enough,but Derek had known several of the deceased.He wasn't a stranger to death,but it was still devastating.He entered,making sure to make a little noise so Derek would hear him.It had the desired effect,and he turned around to face Nick.  
"Hey Boss",Nick greeted.It sounded lame,but it was all he could come up with.  
Derek looked at him.He appreciated that his team knew the toll this case was taking,but he decided to pull himself together.He had his team,and even the whole Legacy to protect.The time for personal pain would come."Yes Nick,what do you have",he said,getting right to it.  
Nick brandished the papers he was holding,and placed them on the table.  
"Not anything you're going to like.There's another body,down in Port Columbia.The local cops are working this one too."  
He ran a hand through his dark hair.  
"The name of the victim was Jack Peterson.Alex,Rachel and I have talked.We don't know him,but the name is familliar."  
He had a slightly puzzled look on his face.He knew the name,but didn't know why.  
Derek relaxed slightly,then felt guilty for doing so.He didn't know this particular victim,but someone did.He was someone's family.He sighed.  
"If I remember correctly,Jack Peterson was a member of the Vancouver house.",Derek supplied.  
Nick looked up sharply.  
"That must be were I know the name from.I was on the phone to Kathryn last week.Man,a member of her house.That's gotta be tearing her up."  
The Precept of the Vancouver house,Kathryn Paris was one of the youngest Precept's in the Legacy.But,she was one of the most experienced.Nick had met her on a case,a year ago.They had become friends,and kept in contact.He knew this was probably very upsetting to her.She had the Sight,and when things went wrong within her house,she had a tendancy to blame herself.Even though the Sight wasn't something that detailed every little thing that would happened,she still blamed herself when she didn't See things.He made a mental note to call her later and see how she was doing,when Rachel and Alex came in.They had also brought David Royce with them.Nick cast his mind back to when they had first met Royce.It was the whole 'Anna/Karen' affair,and he quickly pulled his mind away from such distressing thoughts.  
"Hey guys,sorry we're late",Rachel apoligized.  
"Hey",Alex added,taking a seat opposite Rachel.She smiled at Nick,who returned it.She turned to Derek and frowned.It was sometimes hard to get a good night's sleep in this house.Just working the cases that came in was hard enough.Add that to personal problems?  
And it was worse.But Derek didn't look like he was getting ANY sleep.She realized she was staring,and quickly looked away.  
"Hey David",Nick greeted.He decided he really did like the guy,and he knew Rachel did.He admitted to himself that David could be good for Rachel.She needed someone like that.  
"Hello Nick",David smiled.He could see the fatigue in everyone's faces and was sympathetic.Even though he had only known bit's and piece's of what was going on after the whole Reed Horton incidant,he knew enough to know these guys were good people.He compared them to a kind of police force,that just patrolled for different things than the actual police force did.He also knew what it was like to lose a member of the force.And according to Rachel,they had lost several.Derek moved over to David.He offered his hand and said,"Welcome David."  
As he shook the offered hand,Royce replied,"It's a pleasure to be here.Although I must admit,I'm not quite sure why I'm here."  
He sounded a bit nervous.  
Derek showed him to a seat.  
"The reason you are here David,is simple.I'd like to tell you everything.Everything about the Legacy."  
The words were said completly calm,but that is not the way they were recieved.  
=================================================================================================  
  



End file.
